Haunted
by Fearless Lioness
Summary: Faith disappeared a year ago, now she's back, but something haunting Dawn, the same thing that hurt Faith, and Buffy needs Faith to tell her what it is but Faiths gone crazy.
1. Default Chapter

Fearless Lioness waits impatiently, "Oh, your finally here, about time. This is my first Buffy Fic. So be nice, and tell me what you think"

Haunted

Hair fell around her bare ankles. Then a searing pain went into her stomach and a dark drop fell down to the floor meeting cold stone and splashing everywhere. More drops followed, staining the floor, small rivers of red ran away from her shaking form.

* * *

"Faith?"

"Faith?"

The dark haired woman ignored the doctors, she muttered and cooed to herself. Her knees draw up to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

"Faith?" some other doctor asked. The woman's dark eyes half focused from underneath a curtain of dark hair and stopped sharply.

Her wrists jutted out of the clothes she'd been given as her hand shakily rose up, and bone thin fingers traced and fluttered over the man's hand. Then they snapped round his wrist, her dark eyes stared into his, as her long and unkempt finger nails dug into his skin, the man whimpered.

Her face was expressionless as she broke his, wrist. Guards were running in, dragging and pulling her away form the screaming man.

Then her thin, shell of a body went limp and as they pushed needles into her arms, she said something so softly no one could hear it

* * *

Buffy yawned surprising tired. After the slayers had been awoken, they're powers had dimmed once again becoming potentials.

"Yo, Buffster" said Xander coming into the kitchen, followed by Dawn, her long hair swinging.

Buffy's smile turned into another yawn.

"Tired" asked Dawn, grabbing popcorn out the microwave.

"Yeah, through I don't know why" said Buffy.

Her thoughts were cut off, from the shrill ring of the telephone.

"Hello?" she asked annoyed at being interrupted.

"Are you Miss, Summers"

"Yeah…" Buffy suddenly had flashing of worst case scenarios.

"Do you know, a woman by the name of Faith?"

"Faith…" Buffy breathed, Faith had disappeared nearly a year ago, and even they had stopped looking for her. "Yes, what she done?"

Dawn and Xander were watching her silently.

"You had better sit down," the voice said wearily "Miss Summers, Faith is in a Psychotic Ward."

Buffy did sit down then, her brain unable to connect, "Can I see her?" she whispered.

"Are you family?"

"About the only family she's got" said Buffy quietly down the phone. And so the conversation went on.

In the end Buffy, Xander and Willow went to see Faith. Dawn stayed at home, complaining of a headache.

Buffy gripped Xander's arm hard enough to bruise as a weary looking man led them into a small, room, with a window in it.

Willow let out a little scream, and Buffy followed her gaze.

On the other side of the glass, the room, with it's plastic floor chipped tilted walls and bared windows was a bed.

On it a young woman sat, feet dangling uselessly, shoulders rolled forward. Her limp unwashed raven brown hair, was dirty and knotted. Falling in clumps over her face.

Her skin was a deathly pale, and her once dark lips were thin and white.

Her arms and legs were like sticks, long and narrow, with no muscles or fat.

Her dark eyes were completely still, her pupils small pin pricks of black, they stared dumbly in front her. She looked like death itself.

Faith pushed back her hair slowly, her weak arm falling to her side almost at once.

"Oh Goddess" Willow was looking in shock and horror.

Faith head suddenly snapped up, and she leapt to her feet, her thin faded night-dress falling to bony knees. She flew at the glass, slamming into it. Her hands clenched into and she started to batter the glass. The glass shook, and everyone unconsciously took a step back.

"Let me out!" screamed Faith, throwing herself against the glass. Buffy held her breath, she could feel Faith staring right at her, even through there was no way, Faith could see through the mirror on her side.

Then the crazed look on her face dimmed , and Faith eyes were was again dark and sparkling almost like the night they'd met.

"Hey B," she said placing both hands on the glass calmly her eyes shadowed. "Miss me?"

Laughter echoed around the hospital.

* * *

Dawn grumbled as she sat down, turning on the T.V.

"Your too young" she muttered pretending to be Buffy. She folded her legs under her, and positioned the large bowl of crisps on her lap.

The T.V lit up the dark room, and Dawn got into the movie.

Wind rustled outside, it swirled around making patterns in the drive way. Finally it struck the door, making a loud banging noise. Dawn jumped and annoyed put the bowl down and went to answer.

"Hello?" she asked looking outside, Dawn shrugged and a little nervously went back inside.

"Just the wind" explained Dawn to herself, as she heard the windows rattling faintly. Suddenly one smashed open, glass flew inside. Screaming Dawn leapt back, away. Her heart beating fast she ran up stairs and grabbed the large axe Buffy had left on her bed.

Something was moving in the living room, it's breathing loud and muffled, heavy footfalls moved to the hall.

Dawn peaked from the landing, her eyes wide, and her breath short, she clutched the axe, her palms damp with fear.

Then everything was silent, Dawn held her own breath, her whole being tense.

"Hello Dawn" whispered a cold voice in her ear.

Dawn moved blindly, screaming. She threw the axe, behind herself, and leapt landing in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, she scrambled to feet, her heart pounding against her ribs.

Cruel laughter followed her. Dawn ran to the door, and tore it open, and ran straight into someone's chest.

Hands grasped her shoulders and tears fell down her face, Dawn looked up unwilling.

"Dawn?" said the man in front of her.


	2. Helpless

This is moving really fast so I'll understand if you don't. 

Buffy comes on reads from paper "This is a dis-claim-er, she don't own anything, in fact she broke and owes loads , but that's not on the paper, "

Fearless Lioness slaps forehead

two

Spike gripped Dawn's forearms. The girl whimpered before throwing her arms around him. Spike hugged her back confused, why was he here?

"There's something in the house" she wailed and pushed them both away from the door. Was she stronger? "Bit?" he asked "What's wrong"

Dawn whimpered again "your dead" she told him

* * *

Buffy paused and pressed her lips together, she hadn't stopped staring at the broken woman behind the glass. Faith seemed perfectly fine one minute then completely out of her mind the next.

"aren't you coming to help her?" asked the dark haired woman.

Buffy froze, shadowed eyes turned to her, glee and insanity written clearly in them.

Buffy slid out the door and took the keys as she went, she crept down the hall, and her hands almost steady unlocked the door.

Faith was sitting her back turned and her knees brought up to her chest.

"you know, B" she swung her legs round and padded across the floor, her thin fingers traced Buffy's face.

"it's not like you can do anything" Faith drawled, turning sharply and striding purposely away form the blonde slayer.

"Faith I don't understand" Buffy said seeing the hollow checks and shadowed eyes.

Faith laughed cruelly "There was so much blood" her hands rolled a strand of hair in between her fingers. "They hurt me" she whispered sounding like a small child, Faith's legs folded underneath her, and she sat her shoulders slumped and her head bowed.

"Who hurt you" asked Buffy gently.

Big brown eyes looked up misted with memory, "The red eyes" her hand reached out shakily. "The eyes were so red" she whispered, before letting out a blood curdling scream. Faith hands dragged and pulled her hair she started to tear it out of her scalp.

"Faith stop" Buffy grabbed her arms and pushed them down, Faith screamed and wailed and writhed as Buffy desperately tried to stop her from hurting herself.

Faith suddenly stopped and looked at Buffy confused "B?" she asked her eyes normal again.

"What happened"

Faith pushed Buffy away, the blonde slayer flew to the other side of the room.

"They're coming back" she said and tapped her head "I've got something they want" she told Buffy "Something you want as well" she laughed madly.

Buffy looked at her "What? What do I want?"

"I'm not telling" Faith said and looked at her darkly "Dawn knows too"

Before rolling onto her stomach and drawing patterns on the plastic floor with her index fingers.

"Is she ok" Buffy grasped Faith's thin shoulder and shook her "Dammit Faith what's wrong with you, Tell me, Is Dawn ok"

Faith eyes rolled back inside her head and she slumped in Buffy's arms, "I don't wanna go back" she gripped Buffy's arms "Not make me go back, I'll be like you" she started to cry, fat tears falling down her face "It hurt, Buffy" she whimpered.

"What hurt?" asked Buffy

"B?" asked Faith "What are you doing here, Your meant to look after that key" she laughed

"Buffy and her little Key" Faith started to scream again and this time she leapt at Buffy, her long unkept nails, dragging and ripping at Buffy's face.

"Faith please" Buffy said on her back, her legs pushed up and threw the other woman away.

Faith hit the wall and slid down, "Why do you hate me" she asked and started to cry, "It's not my fault I didn't want to know" she started to drag her nails down her arms, making shallow lines, over and over again she did this.

Buffy's sensitive hearing picked up sounds outside. She hesitated before she ran out and slipped out the building

* * *

Lir looked nervously at the chapel, he hadn't been in there since that day. But he would have to stay the night now, his friend was already a knight and he would be to.

Lir walked into the chapel nervously and sat quietly in the front pew.

He couldn't speak until tomorrow, he remembered there laughing faces, the ridicules that had pestered him since he had become a page.

Just because he was tall and rather large.

The chapel looked very dark tonight, shadows littered the floor and corners faded away into nothing.

Lir tried to resist the urge to jump to his feet. He closed his eyes and ignored the growing darkness. Laughter echoed around him.

* * *

Dawn pushed Spike out the door just as the stairs fell. She screamed and Spike pulled her behind him.

Dawn gripped his arm "What was that" she hissed.

Spike ignored her concentrating on the house, nothing moved.

"Something en't right" he said softly, and turned to Dawn.

"We got to go, half pint"

Dawn wrinkled her nose at the name before following him.

There was a pop in the air, and Dawn fell to the floor, clutching her head.

"Dawn?" Spike scooped her up, and ran.

Dawn was screaming in pain as he carried her. Spike ran to the cemetery and carefully laid her out on the grass.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, holding her shoulders.

"Voices," she cried "There's voices inside my head" Dawn withered in pain, her hands gripping her hair.

Spike looked frustrated at his hands unable to come up with something to stop the pain Dawn was going through.

You could leave her here? A voice said to him.

Spike frowned unsure where the thought had come from.

Ask her about the elixir

Spike made Dawn look at him her eyes were unfocused and tired.

"What's the elixir?" he asked her,

Dawn shook her head in his hands "Can't tell" she whispered and then her eyelids closed.

* * *

Xander and Willow had driven back to Sunnydale in silence.

Finally Xander couldn't take the strain "So Faith looked pretty bad, Huh" he said.

Willow nodded, before freezing, Xander slowed down the car to look at her. Willow knuckles were white because of her grip on the handle.

"There's something out there" she hissed. Xander started to drive faster, fear fuelling him.

A long coil of power whipped the car, it flew from the road and into the ditch. Willow screamed, before falling silent, her head boucing off the window, blood seeped into her red hair.

The car landed upside down, it's wheels were still slowly spinning, before they came to a dead holt. A black haired figure watched, his arms folded gracefully across his chest. His eyes smouldered in anger.

"I need that girl" the voice sounded like fingernails on black board.

It echoed painfully slow around the area, spreading like a thick liquid suffocating everything it touched.

Xander looked around hazily, he shifted and fell a little more, his seat belt had him suspended half way from the roof.

Xander unclipped the belt and hit the roof, his head gave a painful throb, and a wave of nausea hit him. Xander twisted so he was lying on the ground. His eye was blurry, and he rubbed it but it wouldn't focus, panic spread through him and he gulped in his breath through a suddenly tight throat.

The windows were shattered and he crawled out clumsily. Xander stood up and looked at himself, his clothes were ripped and dark with dried blood, his hands and knees were cut and torn, and his left arm hung limp by his side.

"That was close, eh Willow?" Xander let out a sigh of relief.

"Willow?" he knelt next to the broken car, "Willow?" he said and looked around with his strange vision.

There was no one there, his best friend was gone.


	3. Run

Hi Ya, thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. This is my First Buffy fic so I'm still getting into my stride. I don't have a clue how long this fics gonna be but I know what I want to happen…Mostly.

I know I've made a few mistakes, but I've just come back from me Hols so it might take me a while to slug through all the other updates first.

Three

Buffy slipped around everyone, keeping her head bowed, "Miss Summers"

The tired man said, he was glaring at her, suspicion set in his washed out eyes.

"Looking for the bathroom" Buffy choked out, he paused his eyes searching hers, but Buffy had been keeping secrets for years and knew he wouldn't find anything.

"That way, first door to your right" he told her, and looked into through the small barred window into Faith's room "A mess en't she" he said. "Poor kid"

The bathroom was cold, and the bright yellow lights didn't seem right in the narrow room.

Buffy looked at herself in the mirror, her face was ashen, faint lines showing the effect of Faith's psychotic rage.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, Buffy turned, pressing her back against the wall, her hands clenched into fists, "Hello"

She moved cautiously to the door, something twined around her neck brutally, she was lifted up, her hands grappling and groping at the heavy material. Her vision was becoming narrow, as she pulled away from the hard leather clad body behind her, she used the leverage to crack her head into her attackers head and the material fell away. Buffy twisted quickly, fighting the feeling of nausea that followed.

The man's foot hit her in face and Buffy hit the floor, blood spurting from her nose. She flipped her self up, her fists struck where the man should have been, but he wasn't, his fist struck the side of her head and she landed hard on the floor.

Buffy looked dazed into at the dark haired man above, "You'll do nicely" the empty voice said. Buffy gazed into his golden smouldering eyes before she was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

Spike pushed Dawn's hair out of her forehead, the girl was breathing hard as her body convulsed again.

Something crunched and Spike turned, his eyes were focused and the bushes parted, a black haired man seemed to float towards him. Spike's whole body relaxed, the man was tall and graceful, his so darkly intense were almost beautiful.

"Spike, can I see Dawn," his voice was liquid velvet, Spike had to force himself to stay still.

"Who are you?" his voice was rough and clipped compared to the stunning man before him.

"I am what I am, Can I see Dawn I'll make her better"

Spike was moving even as his mind screamed no, he couldn't let anything happen to the little bit.

The Man knelt next to her, she flinched away from his touch, before screaming, she clawed at him.

"Where Is It" the man's creamy perfect skin was suddenly breaking out in rashes, his fingers were burning and his fingers were gripping her waxen face.

"Stay away! SPIKE!" Dawn howled.

Spike broke from the trance like state he was in and kicked the man away from Dawn, He just missed the black flames that were fire hazardly at him. The man was screaming, his eyes a bloody crimson.

Spike scooped Dawn up and ran, his leather coat scorched.

Xander had finally dragged himself to his feet and was walking into Sunnydale, his mind was numb blank and his shoes were hot and falling apart at the soles.

His best friend was gone, Willow, the tiny red headed girl he had befriended in nursery.

A Roar of rage broke the night's silence, Xander froze, he watched as Spike ran out of the nearest graveyard, making a crazy running sprint away, he saw Xander and ran towards him.

"Hurry up" he commanded, Xander was slowly awaking as he followed, Spike raced away from Sunnydale, before diving in the trees, flies buzzed around them and Dawn bit her bottom lip to hold in the agonising scream.

* * *

Faith hated the drugs that they continually pumped into her, it made her go back, back to the Cave. It made her she the red eyes again.

Faith struggled to keep her eyes open, they felt so heavy.

Drip,

Drip,

Drip

Faith almost thought the noise was inside her head, she looked to her left, there, falling from the rough, wet wall.

Someone was moving in front of her, hissing and grunting, Faith tried to see but her eyes were unfocused and there was a white blur blocking most of her left eye.

"Why hasn't she said anything" a roar went through the room.

Faith stomach clenched and she tried to move, her arms were wrenched above her head, it made breathing painful. Like her ribs were broken and her throat closed.

"oh she's said stuff, useful stuff, about Slayers and some thing called Buffy and a hell god" this voice was empty drained, it hissed like a snake, rolling Rs and slurring Ss.

"But the Elixir?" the emotionless voice drawled and Faith saw the blurry out line on the two men in front of her.

"We'll get it out of her"

"Is she awake?"

"yeah, her eyes aren't working"

Cold hands touched her face, Faith bit her lip and stood tensely dragging up the last shred of pride she had, her legs wobbled with fatigue as she squared her shoulders and tilted up her chin..

Faith wondered if her body would stay upright with out the chains. Exhaustion was embedded so deep into her bones that her mind had become dim and kept blanking out.

A sharp slap knocked her head to the side, her hair fell over her eyes covering the pain that erupted across them.

"Where is the Elixir!" roared the man, his outburst was followed by a brutal attack.

Faith looked up, her face was covered in bruises, how long was she going to be held here? Her nose was bleeding again, and her eyes were half closed, dark and hallow. Haunted: and she couldn't anything about it.

She spat, a mixture of blood and saliva, the man face came sharply into focus and Faith started to laugh, her head thrown back in complete hysteria, foam dribbled from her mouth.

Faith started to blither, her senseless mumbling became louder and irrational.

"She's…"

The dark eyed man gripped Faith's face. Her eyes were feverish and tormented.

"She's losing it"

* * *

Dawn shot up, her eyes full of lingering images of her nightmares.

There was something near her, Dawn turned her stomach twisting in dread, a pale cold arm was touching her hand. Dawn's eyes widened and she leapt to her feet intent on screaming. A hand clasped over her mouth, muffling the repulsed cry. She panicked and tried to trash inside the circle of arms that held her.

"It's me, It's Xander"

Dawn turned around, Xander was splattered in dried blood.

His eyes were grievous and exhausted.

The body rose and Spike shook himself off like a wet dog. Out of them all he seemed the most calm and unmarked.

"It's Buffy, we have to the hospital" her voice was hoarse and dry.

Spike frowned, his eyes were ghostly pale as the moonlight caught them.

He turned to the way they'd come and looked back his face a silent question that was reflected in theirs.

* * *

Blair- To do the Page breaks u need to go into QuickEdit, but half the time it skips out of it and goes straight to the Preview, so it's kinda hit and miss.


	4. Prisoner

I know its been a while, but I've just started school again (year nine!) and I've been swamped with homework. But I'm sure you'll all be happy to know I got an A star in my English. Good huh?

Please review.

Four

Buffy stared into red orbs.

They regarded her with a mixture of disgust and almost love.

"She's very strong" murmured the voice that belonged to the red eyes, it was a hallow voice.

"Why do you think I chose her" a deep musical voice scoffed

"And the others?"

"I need that key" said the musical voice, it was suddenly angry, and Buffy involuntary flinched away. She raised her eyes purposely up.

Long legs seemed to slice through the shadows the rest of the being was hidden in the darkness apart from piercing gold eyes glowed in the blackness. "Bad girl" scoffed the voice, and Buffy's head snapped down as if someone had pushed it.

"what do you want?" she demanded.

"Obviously not that clever through"

The red eyed man remained silent, his hallow stare felt like burning holes in Buffy shoulders.

"Lir" said the musical voice warningly.

"sorry.."

"Sorry what?" the rich voice was lined with power, controlled dangerous power.

"Sorry Master" the hallow emotionless voice said it, and Buffy could feel rather than hear the resentment in his voice.

"Good dog" The golden eyed master said cruelly, "now get the witch"

The master's follower wavered he glanced at Buffy "Will you hurt her, like the other slayer"

Faith.

"Do you love her, Lir? Is that it?" The master's limbs uncurled and he flowed towards them, Buffy tried to lift her head vainly.

"No Master" Lir stuttered.

"Oh, do you love me?" the Master asked

"Ye-es, I love you"

"Prove it, Kill her" the music seemed to be missing from the dead voice that spoke.

Lir bowed his head hiding his stricken face. He shakily took up a knife, gripping it tightly, looking into cold eyes of his master.

His fingers twisted into Buffy's blonde hair, ripping her head up sharply.

The eyes that stared up at him flickered in fear and pain. He adjusted his grip on the knife, it's blade glittered menacingly.

It rose to rest against Buffy's vulnerable neck, she tried not to swallow the lump in her throat.

Lir stared into Buffy's eyes, his red eyes seemed to be turning brown, the normal shade they had once been, before the master had come.

He pressed the cool blade harder nicking the pale skin.

The master had given him life, long life, made him more agile and his reflexes faster. He'd taught him how to handle a sword. He was the master's favourite. The master treated him the best, out of anyone else.

But his little mind games were cruel, they'd made him, cold and numb inside. With the master's favour came pain and anger. The master had given him life, but in return he'd had to take so many.

Lir brown eyes were widening in regret. He tilted the blade slightly.

"Stop, Lir"

Lir let the knife fall to the floor, turning slowly to the master.

"Are you happy Lir?" asked the Master expectantly.

"Yes, master" Lir told him, emotion tainting his empty voice.

"Are you grateful?" The master asked, honey golden eyes watching.

"Yes Master" Lir said humbly.

Cool fingers lifted his chin up "Do you Love me, Lir? Will you do as I say"

Lir sank to his knees staring adoringly at the beautiful gold eyed man.

"With every part of my being, master"

"Good" the man said caringly, his hand resting on Lir's head. "Go and prepare the witch, Lir"

Lir rose smoothly before gliding out the room, practically beaming.

---

Faith awoke to the sharp crunch as the metal door flew off the hinges.

She opened her eyes groggily.

Angel stood in the door staring at her, coolly.

"Faith" he asked

"Angel?" Faith breathed, memories surfacing in her broken mind. "Angel? I can't… I can't see you"

Angel walked towards her his own hand slipping over her wavering thin one. "I'm here now" he said slowly, his hand brushing her wild hair out her face.

Drugged eyes looked desperately at him, "Angel, I'm sorry" she whispered, her head lolling to the side.

"Why's that, Faithy" Angel asked, his voice sounded cheerful.

"I didn't mean to kill it, I didn't know"

"wasn't your fault, right Killer?"

Faith head rolled to look up at his intent face. A tear dripped from her eye. "Sorry I let them hurt you"

---

Spike punched the blonde in the face, she turned back, her face a demon mask and two tell tale long teeth shown as she curled her lip up.

Dawn screamed as a vampire came throw her against the hospital wall.

"Ah proper blood" the vampire hissed leering at her "I hate crazy people's blood" he froze and stared wide-eyed at the wooden stake thrust through his chest.

"Oh shi…." he exploded.

"hey children listening" said Spike glowering at the pile of dust.

"Vampires: no morals" quirked Xander quietly.

They paused for a minute, looking around the hospital where the dying or dead victims of the vampire attack lay around in pools of blood. Blood handprints were smeared on the wall opposite them.

"Angel!" a shrill voice screamed.

"Help Dawn" spike commanded Xander over his shoulder, striding down the hall.

"Hey dad leave some for us" a voice interrupted.

Angel turned abruptly at the door. Spike stared at his grandsire contemptuously.

"Billy boy," he scolded "You know I taught you to get your own"

"Angel?" Dawn whispered leaning on Xander.

"Beep! Wrong, sweetie and the next question," the vampire snickered.

"Angelus" a weak voice corrected.

"hey, you're not apart of this" Angelus chided Faith, she stared, her dark eyes suddenly like glass. Faith was lying on the hospital bed, dark limp hair spewed around her, stained with blood form the wound on her neck.

"Wrong again Psycho" she breathed thickly. Faith launched herself at the vampire, his arms gripped her thin arms, sneering at her.

"Bit out your league, don't you think, Faithy" he taunted, nearly biting his tongue as spike kicked his back.

Faith choked as Angelus fell on top her, she stared into amber eyes.

"Hold on Lover" his voice rumbled "I'll be back" and he leapt off her and out the window, shards of glass falling on Faith's face and in her hair. Faith coughed hard, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Spike? Right?" she said uncertainly, staggering to her feet,

"Faith!" Xander said in a high pitched voice.

Faith eyes looked at him unfocused, "Who are you?" she asked, swaying unconsciously.

"It's me Xander" Xander said slowly as if talking to a slow child.

"Stop it!" Faith screamed at him "Stop it, I'm not stupid!"

"Where's Buffy" Dawn asked.

"B'?. Oh she left me" Faith said sadly, wrapping her arms around herself. Her once sharp eyes stared large and lost up at them, hazy with madness. Faith pulled away abruptly from them, whimpering and small, blood dripped from the bit on her neck, staining the dull white hospital gown she had on. "Get away form me, I'm not telling" she cried, looking wildly around the room.

"Faith" Xander watched in confusion and panic. Dawn and Spike were seemingly unconcerned and stood calmly watching her. As she drew herself into the corner of the room, sinking to the ground, hands over her ears.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed suddenly, Dawn twitched involuntary her hands clenching into fists.

"Faith, where's Buffy" she demanded slowly,

Faith paused, her eyes searching around her blindly. Her eyes locked on Dawn's, her mouth was open slightly, blood tickling slowly over her bottom lip.

Faith licked it away, "I know you, you're the key"

Dawn's eyes narrowed at her, she hated being reminded of that.

"You'd better run" faith told her calmly "They'll come and get you and make you tell"

Dawn eyelids fluttered in recognition "The elixir?" she asked hesitantly.

Faith practically beamed at her "I knew it!" she cried, standing up quickly, too quickly. She paused and steadied herself against the wall.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here" Spike interrupted, his eyes locked on the window that Angelus had dived out of.

Faith glared venomously at him, "Touch me and I'll kill you" she said deadly serious.

"Oh give over, love" he rolled his icy eyes.

"Where's Buffy?" asked Xander.

"She en't here" Spike told them, he looked a frown on his face at the window, "We've got to go"

"I'm not leaving without Buffy" Dawn stated crossing her arms.

Spike glared "She's not here, bit"

Dawn narrowed her eyes, almost hissing in anger and determination.

"I'm not…"

Her voice was drown in the loud battle cry that rose from the door.

Dozens of vampires stood, growling menacingly at them.

"I told you" Spike murmured smugly before launching himself in battle.


	5. Betrayer

I completely understand if you all never look at this again, its been too long. I'm sorry forgive me. But it's a nice long chapie. :)

****

Five

Willow's head was pounding.

Blood was rolling in red lines down her face, across her eyes, marring her vision. She saw everything through a tainted crimson. Or maybe the room really was stained red? Where was Xander? Was he ok?

The redheaded witch groaned as she moved, her arms were lashed above her head and every time she moved, veins of pain laced its way over her body. Through her arms and legs. Her mouth was bone dry, would she ever be able to speak again?

"Wake up" a harsh voice echoed in her ears, ringing painfully in her pounding head. Willow turned her blood tinted vision to the man. He wasn't the man who had carried her here. It was a different one, a less powerful one.

"Your kind disgust me" he told her, crouching down beside her. His rough fingers lifting up her head. "Magic" he spat, thrusting her agony filled head away from him.

Willow groaned, her head rolling on her shoulders, she could feel her power growing inside her. Magic; it may disgust her keeper, but he wasn't stupid enough to underestimate her. His hand came and hit her sharply on the head. Willow eye's widened before rolling unconscious into her skull.

"She's ready" he called softly, if the witch was ready then the blonde was ready. He didn't want the slayer to be hurt, she wasn't evil not like the witch. His master would hear him no matter how softly he called. His master knew everything.

"Lir are you ready?" the musical voice sent shivers down his spine. No matter how much he wanted to protect the girl, he wouldn't. Not if his master asked him. Lir looked up suddenly confused.

"Ready? I thought….."

The red eyed man was cut off a coil of black power wrapped around him, pouring in through his eyes and mouth. The master ignored the betrayed screams that his faithful servant cried.

The master watched coldly, first Angelus, then the slayer, the witch and now Lir. They were his four children. His four closest followers. The four who would find the key. They four who would surround the key as it gave itself up to open the Elixir.

* * *

Faith felt herself bodily picked up and carried out the white walled hospital. Spike somehow managed to carry her and kill everything that got in his way, all with a smug smile on his face. Faith let herself be carried, she'd lost too much blood and her head was too dizzy too fight.

Dawn and Xander came after them, they were trailing behind, exhausted and worn. The night seemed to never end, both Willow and Buffy were gone and they were trying to get answers from someone who was half dead and messed up, badly.

Finally they reached the doors, Spike pushing his way through the blood splattered doors, the moon lightening their way as they stalked down the streets.

"We have to get into a house!" Spike roared as he beheaded a vampire who had followed them. The ashes fell around his anger filled face. Faith was curled up sleeping in his arms, she looked like a child, her pale face resting against his chest, her hands bunched into his shirt.

"Wake up" Spike growled, the pale face sparked into consciousness, eyes covered with the demons from dreams. Her face was a ugly mask as she glared insanely at them.

Dawn looked worriedly at the dark haired woman in Spike's arms. Dark eyes stared levelly at her, as they continued. To Buffy's house, Dawn almost expected her sister to be there, but she wasn't. The girl felt a moment of despair as they climbed through the wreckage. Spike laid Faith out on the couch, she looked up at them dazed, her eyes unfocused and confused.

"Who are you?" she asked, her head drooping.

"Look around, see if you can find anything" Spike ordered, looking enchanted at Faith's blood soaked neck.

"Do I know you?" the confused woman lay limp and helpless as the vampire picked her gently. He pushed her hair away from her neck an face, his rough fingers trying to be gently.

Faith eyes looked up glazed at the ceiling, "It hurts" she cried, her body stiffening and her finger nails gripping his arms. Spike frowned as she started to talk under her breath. Her head rolling powerlessly over her thin shoulders.

How long had it been since he'd had blood, Spike bent closer to the helpless girl, maybe it would be merciful, just to finish her off. How could anyone live in such torment. She'd be killed anyway. His tongue grazed over the blood, it ran like fire through him.

Faith giggled at the feel of his tongue, her lips curling up almost wickedly, her confused mind unable to grasp what was happening to her. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here" she said quietly, "I thought he was a demon, but he wasn't. He tried to tell me about the Elixir,…. Poor Dawn. I found out after. They had me chained up you know, Dawn's the one they wanted. The demon was good really."

Spike only half listened as he sucked gently as her neck, he felt her melting against him, her thin arms wrapping trustingly around his neck. He felt a powerful feeling of love flow through him, as he held her small body. Lust as well, he wanted to kill her, her wanted to hurt her. Her little fingers on the back on his head, made him think she loved him too.

"You know. I have to protect it now. I have to find the key. Angel?"

Spike eye's snapped open suddenly, Angel. He shoved Faith away from, leaping away from her and her blood.

"Spike, Faith?" Dawn's voice trailed off as she looked at him, his blood stained lips, Faith was crying openly. Her body withering on the couch, blood in her hair on her hands.

"I'm sorry, Please don't hurt me."

Dawn glared at the vampire, her eyes burning. "I thought you were trying to help us" she growled her voice low, as her hands gripped the bandages she had found. "I thought you were going to help us find Buffy" her voice rose as she advanced into the room.

She cast a disgusted glance at Faith "She'd ill, she cant even defended herself and your feeding from her! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD"

Spike wiped the blood off his lips, he felt unclean, "I am, it was just a mistake"

"Get out!"

"What?"

"You heard me. GET OUT! Buffy and willow are both gone. Angel's bad and Faith can't form a full sentence. I don't need you to make it worse. So get the hell out of my house!"

Spike glanced helplessly at Dawn. He looked almost begging with his eyes. But the woman gave him a smouldering glance that finally made him leave. The girl watched angrily as he was swallowed into the night, the dark enfolding him almost lovingly.

_R+R, I'll write faster if u do_


End file.
